New Horizions: Mandie Her college days book 4
by ILoveMandieBooks
Summary: Mandie finds a mystery at medical school.  What does they key unlock? Why are they're paintings of her mother and father at the school? Who keeps changing her grades?  I have added some new characters to the story also.
1. Chapter 1 Jacob and Sierra

Book 4

Chapter 1 Dimer's brother and sister-

It was mid August. Mandie and her friends…and Joe were at Deep Creek finishing building a Church for the Cherokee's. Of course, they wouldn't let Mandie and the women help but nobody complained. And Mandie forced herself not to complain because she did get into medical college which was considered man's work. Mandie and Sallie were down at the creek putting their feet in the water. "It's so hot!" Mandie exclaimed, "To bad I don't know how to swim." Sallie smiled, "This is indeed the hottest summer I have seen in my lifetime," than she laughed, "The good thing is Dimer and Joe are down building to church and sweating," she laughed again, harder this time. Mandie shook her head and smiled. Sallie seemed like she was okay with Dimer meeting a Cherokee girl and splitting up with her, but she was actually madder than a wet hen. But the only people who knew were Mandie and Celia. "I'm sorry, that was not very nice," Sallie said with one last chuckle. "It's alright, I has only been a month since you and Dimer…" Mandie stopped herself. Sallie was okay with talking about Dimer but not about the split up. "I'm sorry," Mandie said. "Its fine," Sallie said and looked down. She shook her head, "We better get back to the house."Sallie got up all tense and grabbed her things and started to walk. "You really did it this time Mandie," she murmured to herself. She grabbed her things and started to follow Sallie. ]

Back at the house, the older women were fixing food. Owl stew and cornbread. Mandie chuckled as she remembered the first time she ever tried owl stew, Joe thought it was gross. _Oh Joe, _Mandie thought, _you used to laugh with me and have my back no matter what we did. Why did things have to get so confusing? _"Amanda?" her mother interrupted her thoughts "It's time to get washed for dinner." "Sorry, I was just lost in thought I guess." Her mother smiled and gestured toward the wash bin.

After everyone was washed, the men walked in and got washed to. Then everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes and said a prayer. Mandie felt uncomfortable. Joe was sitting right next to her and that meant he held her hand during prayer. "Big God, bless family and friends, and help us build church, Amen," Uncle Ned prayed and then said "Eat". Mandie pulled her hand away from Joe's as soon as 'Amen' was said. She could see everyone noticed but did not say anything. She was thankful for that. She looked around the table and noticed that everyone was there beside Dimer. "Where is Dimer?" Mandie asked. "He went to get his brother and sister," Uncle John said. "He wanted to introduce them to us." Mandie was puzzled. "I've been to Dimer's house a few times and I never saw them there." Uncle John toke a bite of cornbread, "They're college students, the sister is 18 and the brother is 19," he explained "They only get a week summer vacation where they go to college, you must have been there when they were in school." A moment later Dimer walked in the door. "Everyone I would like you to meet Sierra and Jacob," he said and gestured toward them. Mandie's mouth flew open. Jacob was handsome. Mandie looked over at Sallie and saw she had the same reaction. Then she looked at Joe and saw his eyes sparkling and looking at Sierra. "Okay men time to go back to the church," Uncle John said and got up and kissed Elizabeth, "But young men get to rest." Dimer and Joe said and then the men left. Uncle Ned said, "Papoose and Doctor Son pick apples." "But Uncle Ned," Mandie said. He looked at her and she knew he wanted her to at least try to make up with Joe. She sighed, "Alright." He left with the rest of the men and Joe said "I'll wait for you outside Mandie." She nodded. Right after everyone had left the room Mandie and Sallie said at the same time, "Jacob's mine!" then they cover their mouths. "Amanda Elizabeth Shaw," Sallie said. "What Sallie Flora Sweetwater?" Mandie said. "You are trying to get over a split up!" Sallie said. "So are you!" Mandie shot back. "So?" Sallie said. "Fine. We'll let him decide. Fair enough?" "I guess," Sallie said and sighed. "Now I've got to go and pick apples with Joe," Mandie said and got up. "Have fun," Sallie teased. Mandie grabbed a basket and went out to meet Joe. "I'm ready," she said without stopping. They got to the apple tree near Uncle Ned's house and began picking. "So, do you think that Mister Jacob will approve of your desire to go to medical school?" Joe teased. Mandie's face turned red and she didn't answer. "Come on Mandie. Everybody saw you're jaw drop when you first laid your eyes on Jacob." "Well then everybody was your eyes sparkle when you saw Sierra," Mandie shot back. Joe frowned then smiled and said, "Naw, I'm done with Cherokee girls." Mandie gave him dirty look and continued picking apples.


	2. Chapter 2 Mandie first day

Chapter 2 Day 1

After they spent the rest of the week at Deep Creek, and on Monday they went back to Franklin so Mandie could get ready for medical school. Mandie was so excited; she didn't stop talking about it the whole ride back to her Uncle's house. "I'm just so excited to go and learn about medicine. I'm actually going to school for something I want to learn about. Think about all the people I'll be able to help..."and her talking went on and on and on. When they arrived at the mansion, Aunt Lou greeted them at the door. "Welcome home my Chile," Aunt Lou said and embraced her "You ready to go and learn about all that medicine?" Mandie looked at her, "Indeed." "Well, dinner's on the table so go and eat and when you're finished come up to your room and I'll have Liza show you your clothes." Mandie was excited. Everything was so new. She got to wear Levi's and shirts instead of Fancy dresses, and she got to go to a brand new school. Everything was perfect.

Mandie once again was thankful for the people in her life, especially the servants at her Uncle John's, they always made her favorite foods when she got home after a vacation. This time they made bacon, biscuits, pancake's and eggs. She drank milk and of course, had a slice of chocolate cake for desert. Everything was perfect and she was so happy about it.

A couple of days later, they were on a train to Chicago. "I'm so excited!" she exclaimed. As soon as the train came to a stop at the Chicago train station, Mandie was up and ready to go. "I think she's a little excited. What about you mother?" Elizabeth asked her mother teasingly. "Yes. She is indeed and smidge excited," teased.

They got off the train and hired a carriage to take them to the college.

Mandie clapped her hands together in excitement as the college came into view. She remembered the first time she came to the college. She was still in awe that it was a castle. _I wonder what mysteries I could find in this place. _Mandie thought as the carriage came to a stop. "Hello Amanda," said Dean Hampton who met them at the doorway. "Hello," Mandie said. "I don't believe you have met my mother Elizabeth and my grandmother ." "It's a pleasure ladies," he said. "Well, we must get Amanda in and settled." He led them into the college. The first floor looked like the check in at a hotel. It had a desk against the wall with a man sitting at it. There were settees and chairs and flowers on the in tables. The walls were white and covered in paintings and students grades and black and white photographs of student and teachers and their students. _Maybe I'll be on these walls one day___Mandie thought. "Alright Amanda," Dean Hampton said. "I have a daughter who helps here. Her name is Elizabeth. Mr. Robertson also has a daughter named Hilary. They are the only women here other than the servants, so you will be sharing a room with them." He led the over to a door on the left side of the room. He opened it and it led to a huge room with doors cover the walls. There was a giant clock, and more pictures. "This is servant's courters. I have a room here and Mr. Robertson does also," the dean said and led him to a door and opened it "This is where my daughter and Mr. Robertson's daughter sleep." Mandie peeked into the room and saw that everything, the sheets, the curtains, the in tables, were al pink. Mandie laughed. Pink wasn't her favorite color, but this room was gorgeous. "Hello you must be Amanda," one of the girls said. She was doing some kind of homework on the ground and got up to shake hand with Mandie. "My name is Elizabeth," the girl said smiling. If that wasn't obvious enough. She looked just like the dean just a girl. She had brown eye identical to her father's, and dark tan skin, and short black hair. "My name is Amanda but my friends call me Mandie." "I'll stick with Amanda, it's a beautiful name." "And my name is Hilary," a blonde girl with blue eyes said. She came up and shook Mandie's hand "Pleasure to meet you Mandie." Mandie smiled. She was happy she found new friends. She looked them over. It looked like the dress code applied to everyone. They were wearing girly shirts and Levi's. "Well Amanda it seems as if you're settled. Your grandmother and I must be leaving," Mandie's mother said. Mandie embraced her mother "I love you," she said.


	3. Chapter 3 Have you ever been in love?

That night Hilary, Mandie and Elizabeth stayed up late and asked each other questions about their life. "Okay Lizy (their nickname for Elizabeth) your turn" Mandie said. "Alright," said Lizy and she thought for a moment "Mandie, have you ever been in love?" Mandie sighed "Yes I have." "Are you still in love?" Hilary asked. Mandie thought for a moment "Yes, I am still in love." That was the first time she was able to admit it. "But we're not courting, we were for awhile but he didn't want me to come here so, we stopped." "I'm sorry Mandie. Do you think you'll ever be together again?" Elizabeth asked. Mandie thought about it "I would be more than willing. But it has to be him who makes the decision. If he will support me becoming a doctor, we will be together again." There was a moment of silence and than Elizabeth checked the time on a clock on the wall "It's midnight, we should probably get bed." They were aloud to wear nightgowns to bed so they slipped into the nightgowns and went to bed.

The next morning one of the servants, Milly, gave Mandie her schedule.

**Amanda Shaw:**

**Breakfast will be served at 7:30 a.m., Dinner will be served at 12:30 p.m., and Supper will be served at 6:30 p.m.**

**1st class: History, 2nd floor 1st door on the left, 8:00 a.m.**

**2nd class: English, 2nd floor last door on the right, 9:00 a.m.**

**3rd class: Mathematics, 2nd floor 3rd door on the right, 10:00 a.m.**

**4th class: Science, 2nd floor last door on the left, 11:00 a.m.**

**5th class: Medicine, 2nd floor 1st door on the right, 1:00 p.m.**

**2-3:00 p.m. is study and homework time, then students my do what they wish but must be on school grounds by 8:00 p.m. and must be in their rooms by 10:30 p.m.**

**Every Friday night we go out to the theatre, anyone who wishes to attend must be ready by 7:00 p.m.**

"Thank you Milly," Mandie said. Milly had come to the door at 6:00 a.m. to wake them up. "You're welcome Missy" she said. "You sound pretty educated for a maid." "I went to school until I was fifteen but then came to be a maid to support my parents. They're both cripple." Mandie gasped, "That's awful! I'm so sorry." "It's alright Miss. Now I must be getting to work." "Goodbye" Mandie said and shut the door. _Thank you Lord, _Mandie prayed in her mind, _and I'm sorry I had to hear a story like that to be thankful for my health. _She went into the bathroom for a bath. She put on a white shirt and Levi's. Hilary and Elizabeth were soon ready also and they went to breakfast. They went out into the first room and Mandie let them guide her to the other side of the front room to a door. As soon as they stepped into the room Mandie felt uncomfortable. The Dean was right; Elizabeth, Hilary, and herself were the on women in the school beside the maids. She was in a sea of men. "Come on Mandie," Hilary called as her and Elizabeth toke they're seat "Your seat is by us." Mandie shook out of her own little world and sat down by Hilary. Mr. Robertson came into the room and stood behind his chair at the head of the table, "Men- I mean students" he said loudly and then smiled as he looked at the three girls, they smiled back. "I will say a prayer and then you maybe begin eating. Now everyone bow your head and close your eyes." He waited until all the head were bowed, "Father God, bless this meal and the people who eat it. Open our minds in the classes today and show us how we can help people health wise and spiritual wise. In the name of your son, Amen."

Immediately following breakfast were classes. The first two classes she went to Hilary and Elizabeth were able to attend because they were History and English. When they were in the lift, Mandie noticed someone she knew...


	4. Chapter 4 Lots of blushing

A note from the author:

Thank you guys for the reviews! You guys are amazing!

And I have seen you guys have been asking allot of questions about Mandie and Joe being a couple but.. I really would prefer to give out no spoiler alerts.

But anyways, thank you guys once again for supporting this story!

Muah, Muah, Muah! -ILoveMandieBooks

Chapter 4

It was Dimer's brother Jacob and his sister Sierra! Then she realized she was in the middle of a conversation with Lizy and Hilary. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. I see someone I know." She walked over to Jacob and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi, remember me? I'm Mandie Shaw Dimer's friend. We met in Deep Creek."

Jacob smiled "How could I forget?" Mandie didn't know why, but that made her blush. She shook her head and acknowledged that Sierra was also there. "Hi Sierra. It's nice to see you two again" She said.

Sierra smiled "You two Mandie. What class are you heading too?"

"I'm heading to history" Mandie said.

"So are we! It is good we have classes together" Sierra said.

"Yes it is" Jacob said and smiled at Mandie. Mandie blushed again.

So Sierra, Jacob, Mandie, Lizy, and Hilary went to History class. And Jacob and Mandie had every class together. For some reason Mandie felt happy about that.

Dinner went a little differently than Breakfast. You could eat at the table or take your meal outside and have a picnic. Lizy and Hillary decided to have Dinner with their father's and Sierra really liked them so she went with them. So that just left Jacob and Mandie.

They sat down under a tree and had a picnic.

"I used to do this all the time when I was little" Mandie said. "My friend Joe and I were real close back in those days and we would pack food and leave at dinner and come back after supper."

Jacob smiled but then looked puzzled. "You said you and Joe were close back on those days but I thought you two we're still tight."

Mandie looked down "Well, things are different now. We were courting for awhile but we stopped last month."

"Now that just dumb" Jacob said.

"What's dumb?"

"That Joe would let a girl like you get away."

Mandie blushed. "You know," Mandie began "There's a big group of people going to the theatre on Friday and I was just wondering if you wanted to-"

"I'll see you there" Jacob said with a smile and then winked at her.

Mandie's face turned tomato red as he walked away. And she sighed.


	5. Chapter 5 In the book

Chap. 5 The key

"Hello, my name is and I am you're medicine teacher" an old man said.

He stood in front of chalkboard facing the class.

"Now, I would like to know all of your names. Starting with you" said and pointed at Mandie. Mandie stood up "My name is Amanda Shaw."

The man looked like his heart just stopped."Did you just say Amanda Shaw?"

Mandie looked puzzled. "Yes. Why?"

"No reason" he said and shook his head.

"Young man next to Miss...Shaw."

Jacob stood up "My name is Jacob Walkingstick."

Jacob and Mandie walked to the library after class.

"Did you see how he reacted when I told everyone my name? He looked like he was about to have a heart attck."

"Maybe one of the men in your family came to this school and was a real troublemaker" Jacob joked.

"I don't think that is it" she said as Jacob opened the door of the library for her and she walked in. They started looking through the books.

"So they told us to read a book on The trail of tears which I don't think we need since we're Cherokee but we need to follow instructions" Jacob said as they looked through the books.

"I found it" Mandie said "And there's something in it" she held up a good sized silver key "I wonder what it opens."

"Oh no" Jacob said.

"What?' Mandie asked.

"Dimer told me about all the adventures you've gone on. You've found another haven't you?"

"Does Dimer tell you everything?"

"We're the real close kind of siblings. We tell each other everything."

Mandie rolled her eye and fiddled with the key.

Jacob looked at her for a moment and then said "Well, we have to do homework. If your curious about that thing put it in your pocket and we'll look at it later."

Mandie put the key in her pocket and sat down.

Later that evening Mandie found out that Sierra would be sharing a room with them. She told the girls everything that had happened that day. "You are just what I picture you as" Sierra said "You have to know everything."

Mandie rolled her eyes. "So, do you have any idea what this key could unlock?" she asked them.

"Well..."


	6. Chapter 6 Paintings

Chapter 6 behind the bookshelf

Lizy spoke up "Well… behind the bookshelf there's a keyhole. We could get one of the men in here to-"Mandie interrupted "No. No one else can know about this but us, they might try to stop us." "She's right" Hilary said "I tried to break into it before summer started and couldn't get it to open. So, I brought up here to try to open it, and he wouldn't." "You know, I had a strange feeling that he was related to this key somehow" Mandie said then shook her head "Back to the keyhole. I think between the four of us we could move the bookshelf." "We can try it," Lizy said. They all got up and pushed the bookshelf. They pushed so hard that when the bookshelf slid, they all fell over. Mandie got up and went over to the keyhole. She inserted the key and turned it. It was a door to a room. Mandie stepped inside and found paintings. They were of her mother and father. "These painting are of my mother and father! And there's one of my Uncle John!" Mandie said and just about fell over. There was a trunk in the middle of the room. It didn't have a lock on it so Mandie just opened it. "Old Cherokee paintings? Why does everything lead back to my family and me?" Mandie questioned. A few seconds later Sierra screamed. "What's wrong?" the three girls asked at once. "I saw someone outside" Sierra said, hugging Mandie for comfort. Elizabeth became frightened to. "Mandie, you've seen what the key unlocks. Put all that stuff away." Mandie wanted with all her heart to solve this mystery. But she had to agree with Lizy, they didn't have people watching them until they took that stuff out of the room. The days following were more normal. But then Friday came.


	7. Chapter 7 The visitor

Chapter 7 the visitor

Friday was when things got awkward. Mandie and Hilary were sitting on a settee in the front room talking when Mr. Robertson came up to them. "Mandie, you have a visitor" he said. Mandie looked puzzled. "Who?" she asked. He looked puzzled also. "Forgive me I have already forgotten his name" he said "He's help me with a few things. He'll be right with you." He walked away. "Who is this visitor?" Mandie asked. "Me Mandie. Howdy" Joe said smiling. "Joe! What are you doing here?" Mandie asked. "Checking up on you" he said. Mandie got up and rolled her eyes "Let me guess, my grandmother or mother was worried about me and you were stuck coming here." "No. I just wanted to come" he said smiling. _He's so annoying _Mandie thought. Mandie then realized that Hilary was there. "Do you want to introduce me to your friend?" Joe whispered to her. "No" she snapped in a whisper. "Mandie, will you properly introduce me to your… friend?" Hilary asked, sounding like she was about to laugh when she said the word friend. Mandie looked at Joe, smiling because he knew he had won. She sighed. "Hilary this is Joe, Joe this is Hilary." Hillary and Joe nodded. "It's nice to meet you Joe" Hilary said. "Don't get to attached, he might be dead soon" Mandie mumbled.

The first time Joe laid his eyes on Jacob, he was jealous. But when he found out that Mandie and Jacob were going to medical school together, Mandie thought that he was going to be like a mother lion prancing forward to protect her cub. After classes and homework that day, Joe and Mandie, Sierra and Jacob, and Mandie's new friends all stood by the girls' door talking. The girls told Joe and Jacob what happened on Monday night. "We need to find out who's looking in on you girls" Jacob said "Joe and I will sit outside your window at night and try to catch who it is." Mandie was quick to protest "No. We don't need protection from men. There are four of us and we are completely capable of protecting ourselves." The other girls nodded. "Mandie, we are strong men. We can protect you better than—""Joe, I don't need your help" Mandie said sternly "I didn't ask for you to come here so when I tell you to butt out butt out." Jacob could sense this wasn't going anywhere good. "How about we just peek our heads in every once in awhile to make sure you've got everything under control?" Jacob asked. Mandie didn't even like that. But it was better than them doing everything for her. "Alright" Mandie gave in. "Good," he said and then whispered in her ear "Are you still going to the theatre tonight?" Mandie blushed. She stood on her tip toes and whispered into his ear "Yes." He smiled at her and then put something into her hand. He smiled "Come on Joe, I think Mr. Robertson needs some help." They walked away. Mandie looked down to see what he put in her hand. It was a red rose. She smiled. This was a good thing. Good because she was certainly smitten with Jacob, and also because it made Joe jealous.


	8. Chapter 8 The theatre

Chapter 8

Mandie was able to wear dresses on occasions. Like she was able to wear night gowns and when she went somewhere she could dress in fancy dresses. She wore a blue skirt with green flowers on it, a blue short sleeved shirt, and a blue wrap. She put one hair clip on both sides of her head and let the rest of her blonde curls hang loose. "Oh my goodness Mandie," Sierra gasped "You look beautiful. My brother is going to go crazy when he sees you." Mandie blushed. She looked at the watch that hung on her neck. "I have to go. I'll be back by 8:00." She went out to the front room and found a whole bunch of young men in suites. "Oh Amanda you look beautiful" Mr. Robertson said. "Yes you do" Jacob said coming up behind her. _Well he sure cleans up nice _Mandie thought. He was wearing a suite. "You too. I mean- you don't look beautiful because you're a boy. You look handsome." Mandie sighed miserably. Jacob just laughed. "Alright young people, we are ready to go" Mr. Robertson said and led them out the door.

So they went to the theatre in a carriage, bought tickets and found their seats. Jacob sat down next to Mandie. They were seeing Romeo and Juliet. It was in the middle of a kissing scene when Jacob slowly moved his hand toward Mandie's and then grabbed it. Mandie blushed. She hardly knew him. This was really awkward. She pulled her hand away. But she couldn't concentrate on the scene before her. _Do I like him enough to start handing hands with him? _Mandie thought. She played back all the moments they had together in the short time they had together. Most of them she was blushing or he was making her laugh. She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand again. She smiled and glanced at him, he was smiling also. She looked away and put her head in his shoulder. They were near the end when Mandie heard footsteps coming into the theatre. She back to see who it was and she saw…


	9. Chapter 9 Mysteries

Author's note:

I know I say this allot, but I am going to say it anyway. Thank you for the reviews!

Thank you also for the critiquing you have been doing. If there is anything you notice that I could do better feel free to share!

Have a nice day.

PS

If there was any confusion, Mandie and Jacob are at the kind of theatre where people perform plays not where people see movies.

Chapter 9

It was Uncle Wirt! What was he doing here?

Mandie tapped Jacob on the shoulder, "Am I going crazy, or is that my Uncle Wirt?" she asked in a whisper.

"No, you're not going crazy. That is Wirt. But what is he doing here?"

"That's what I'm wondering," Mandie whispered, "We should follow him and find out what he's up too."

"Mandie, I don't think that is-" Jacob began to protest, but Mandie was already up.

After they walked up two steps that led to the exit, Uncle Wirt tapped a man on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow him. The man got out of his seat and followed Wirt to the exit.

Mandie and Jacob waited a few moments to follow them; just to be sure the men wouldn't suspect anything.

They followed them out of the room they were in, out the front door, and to the front of the building.

Mandie and Jacob hid behind a bush after the men stopped walking. But before Mandie hid, she glanced at the men to see who the other man was. It was Mr. Chamberland! Mandie only got a quick glance though because Jacob pulled her down.

"You want me here, I come," Uncle Wirt said, "What wrong?"

"That girl found everything I hid! The key and the paintings!" Mr. Chamberland said.

"I don't see problem," Wirt said, with a puzzled look on his face.

"She may think it's a little strange that there are paintings of her parents and relatives in some strange place!" Mr. Chamberland said, "Besides, if she can find out what the key unlocks she's probably smart enough to find out who I actually am!"

Uncle Wirt sighed, "Why not just tell Papoose the truth?"

"She would want to know everything if I told her the truth that's why," he said.

"Papoose deserve truth from you," Wirt said.

"It doesn't matter. We are both going to keep our mouths shut," he said, "But keeping my mouth shut won't be a problem much longer because you are going to help me find a way to get her out of the school."

Uncle Wirt grunted, "Papoose have dream and I not stop it," he said firmly.

"Then I will," Mr. Chamberland said and started to walk away but Wirt grabbed him by the jacket.

Mandie was about to scream 'No' but Jacob covered her mouth.

"You hurt Papoose, I hurt you," Uncle Wirt said.

Mr. Chamberland pulled away, straightened his coat and walked away. Soon Wirt walked away also.

Mandie pulled Jacob's hand away from her mouth and took a deep breath, "I couldn't breathe that well with your hand over my mouth you know," Mandie said angrily and then got up.

Jacob got up also, "I'm sorry, but you can't just scream when you're hiding from someone."

Mandie sighed, "He said that I might find out who he actually is. I wonder what that means."

"I think it means you might find out who he actually is," Jacob teased.

"Ha ha very funny," Mandie said sarcastically, "But I'm serious. And I also wonder what he did that was so bad he doesn't want me to know about it."

"Well most people prefer other people not to know about their personal lives," Jacob pointed out.

"I know but it sounds like he did something really bad," Mandie said.

Then they noticed the rest of the people from the school were walking out. They walked over to them.

"Did you two need some fresh air?" Dean Hampton asked.

"No," Mandie said, "We just saw someone we knew."

"Alright then," he said then turned around, "Do we have everyone?"

There was a course of yes' and they all got into the carriage and rode back to the college.

When they got back to the college Mandie and Jacob went back to their rooms for a little while. They wanted to talk to the others about what had happened that night but they wanted to wait until after curfew.

So at 11:00 o' clock, Mandie, Sierra, Lizy, and Hilary, snuck out of their room quietly and into the front room. They sat down on the settee and waited for Jacob and Joe.

Jacob and Joe got there a few minutes later and sat down on a loveseat near the girls.

"So, Wirt showed up at the theatre and was talking to Mr. Chamberland about what you have been up to?" Joe asked, puzzled.

"Yes. He also said something about trying to get me out of the school," Mandie said.

Jacob and Joe looked at each other.

Mandie read their thoughts. "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times," she said, "There is no way that I am letting the two of you protect me."

Jacob grabbed her hand. "Mandie, I know you don't like feeling overpowered by men," he began, "But this is way too dangerous for you to take on yourself."

Mandie looked down and then at Joe. He was staring at Jacob like he was about to jump in front of Mandie and say 'Mine'.

Mandie would say anything to break that awkwardness, "Fine. I'll let the two of you protect us."

Jacob smiled. And Joe… managed a smile.

A couple of weeks went by with no luck. Mandie and her friends could still not find the real identity of Mr. Chamberland or what he did.

One day Milly came into the girls' room. "Amanda your mother is on the phone. She says she needs to talk to you."


	10. Chapter 10

Mandie was excited. She hadn't seen her mother since she and her grandmother dropped her off at school. She rushed up to the third floor and came to a hallway leading to a door that opened the dean's office. She walked down the hall and went inside the room.

"Hello Dean Hampton," she said. "Milly told me that my mother is on the telephone and she wants to speak to me."

Dean Hampton motioned toward the phone, got up from his desk, and left the room.

Mandie picked up the mouth piece and put it to her mouth and got the ear piece and put it to her ear and then spoke, "Hello Mother."

"Hello darling," her mother said.

"Have I really been gone long enough for you and Uncle John to get a telephone installed?" Mandie asked.

Her mother laughed, "No darling. I am down at the sheriff's office, they have a telephone there."

"Oh," she said. "Milly said that you wanted to speak to me. Is something wrong?" Mandie asked.

"Not life threatening wrong but something is wrong," her mother said. "I got your report card the other day and it said you had three C's, one D, and two F's."

Mandie was puzzled. "How can that be? I am getting straight A's, I'm an honors student!"

"Amanda," her mother began sternly, "You don't have to lie to me. Just tell me if the classes are too hard."

"But they're not-"

"That's enough Amanda," her mother scolded. "If you keep lying and I do not see your grades come up your Uncle John and I will take you out of school."

Mandie began to cry. "Goodbye mother," she said. Unsure of how to hang the telephone up she sat the ear piece and mouth piece down.

She just sat there for a moment. Not weeping but letting tears stream down her face. She kept thinking, _why is this happening to me? What happened to my grades? _

All of a sudden, the answer hit her. She gasped and ran out of the room to find Jacob and Joe.

After curfew that night, Hilary, Lizy and Mandie once again snuck out of their room and to the front room. The boys were there in a short amount of time.

"Okay Mandie, what is it that you need to tell us?" Lizy asked.

Mandie took a deep breath, "My mother called me this afternoon and told me that I had three C's, one D, and two F's, but I am an honors student and I have straight A's."

The group looked at each other.

"So," Lizy began, "You think before the report cards were sent out, somebody changed your grades?"

"Exactly," Mandie replied.

"Who would do such a thing?" Hilary asked.

"Well," Mandie began, "I have only one thought that I'm almost sure is correct. Mr. Chamberland wanted me out of the school, so maybe, before the reports cards were sent out he changed my grades so my mother and Uncle John would take me out of school."

"I do not have a good feeling about that man," Jacob said.

Later the next day, Dean Hampton toke the teachers of the school into town for a break from students.

So with the teachers out of the school, the servant's quarters were empty. Mandie and her friends left the door to their room open (so that Jacob and Joe could be in the room) and were looking at the portraits in the secret room. While they were looking at them and discussing them, the door all of a sudden shut. A key went into the key hole and they heard a click. The door was shut, and they were trapped in the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mandie grabbed Joe's hand. She quickly pulled away. "Sorry," she whispered, "It's a reflex."

Joe sighed.

Jacob and Joe banged against the door for a few minutes.

When it didn't work, Mandie spoke up, "Maybe if we all ran towards it and hit it as fast as we could we could open it."

Jacob and Joe looked at each other a sighed.

Mandie could read their thoughts. They wanted to take care of this themselves because they were men.

"Well?" she said.

"Alright," Jacob said. They all went up against the wall.

"On the count of three," Joe said, "One, two, three."

They all ran and hit the door as hard as they could.

"Ow," they all groaned at the same time.

"Alright, plan B," Mandie said, with a tone that sounded like she was in pain. She rubbed her arm.

"Does anybody have a plan B?" Jacob asked.

After no one replied he sat down, giving in. Everyone sat down by him.

After a half an hour had passed, Mandie began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sierra asked.

Mandie laughed as she talked. "Jacob and Joe wanted to watch us so they could protect us, but we got into more trouble with them watching us."

It took a moment for everyone else to see the humor, but soon they were all laughing together.

"I'm sorry we didn't protect you girls," Jacob said after he was doe laughing.

All the girls nodded. "It's all right," Mandie said.

All of a sudden, they heard a click.

The door was opened!

Mandie was the first up. She looked out the door and saw Mr. Chamberland walking away.

The key to the secret room was on the bureau.

Mandie took the key and locked everybody else in the secret room.

"Mandie, what are you doing?" everyone exclaimed at once.

"I'm going to find out who Mr. Chamberland really is," she said.

"Why did you lock us in here though?" Hilary asked.

"Because if I didn't you would've tried to stop me," Mandie said, "Now, I will be back in a moment."

As she was leaving the room, she heard pounding on the secret room door. She felt a little guilty. But she just shook it off and went to find Mr. Chamberland.

She found him in the front room on one of the loveseats. She ran over to him, well, walked in a running fashion. When she got there she slammed her fist down on the inn table.

"I want to know who you are now!" Mandie demanded.

Mr. Chamberland sighed. "Alright, sit down Amanda."

Mandie sat down next to him.

"Alright, now Amanda, this might come as a shock to you but, I'm your grandfather from your fathers side."

Mandie's jaw dropped. "Bu-But, I thought my grandfather was dead."

"Well, they never knew that I was dead. I just ran off and everyone expected I was gone."

"Well, why did you run off?" Mandie asked.

He sighed, "A soldier found the secret tunnel," he said, "I was scared. I could've got shot to death or hung for helping Indians. And so I shot the soldier and burried him. Well, after Ruby and James and John were born, another soldier found the body. It was burried on my property so they audimatically linked the murder to me. So I ran away." He had tears in his eyes.

Mandie did also.

Later that night, Mandie told her friends everything. They were as shocked also.

"That is so awful," Hilary said.

A couple of days later, Joe bought a train ticket for Fridays train.

When Friday came, Mandie went with Joe to the train station to say goodbye.

"You know," Mandie began, "A couple of weeks ago, I would've been glad that you were leaving. But I feel like we are best friends again."

Joe laughed. "Well, I am hoping so," he said, "Actually no, I am hoping we can be more than friends."

He grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips.

Mandie left her eyes open the entire time.

He pulled away and took a couple steps back. "I want you back Mandie," he said.

*WATCH FOR BOOK 5!*


End file.
